


Foxtails and dog ears

by AkaneShiro



Series: Kinktober 2K18 : KakaNaru time [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Animalistic, KNKinktober2K18, Kinda, Kinktober, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneShiro/pseuds/AkaneShiro
Summary: Kakashi is able to ravage his little blonde for a whole month.(Day 3#: animalsss)[I tried]Smutty one-shots for the Kinktober organized on our KakaNaru Server.#KNKinktober2K18





	Foxtails and dog ears

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, I'm late, the days are getting more and more packed with shit needed to do  
> and I was just too tired yesterday to find a proper ending, so I had to do it laater
> 
>  
> 
> But I've got this, not exactly on time but close enough I guess 
> 
> Here is  
> Day 3# : Animalistic (AU)

A young blond panted, pretty face flushed, fox ears laying limply on his head and foxtails curled around him.

The man above him chuckled, gently stroking his already hard member.  
Two silver dog ears lay on his head, twitching at the sound the fox boy in front of him made.

"I'm really glad you agreed to this." He rubbed his thumb over Naruto's tip, soaking in Naruto's moans and whines he's trying to suppress.

Kakashi gently touched a golden fox ear, running his fingers gently along the side, making Naruto shudder.

"I,- ah~ shouldn't have..." The blond replied, embarrassed.

This is just the worst! He hates being so fricking sensitive!

Kakashi cooed amused while rubbing one of his partner's ears, trying to find an erogenous zone. He knew he found one when he heard Naruto gasp softly, goosebumps appearing all over his body.

A smirk marred his maskless face, making his handsome face stretch into something wild, seducing and sexy.

"But you're so sensitive~" He rubbed that spot again, choosing to press down a bit more firmly, drawing a quiet moan, which made his cock twitch.

"See~?" He grinned teasingly, his other hand letting go of the hard leaking member, deciding to glide over his tails instead. He let his fingers graze the tails ever so often, making Naruto jump.

"I, - hate yo-u ~" Naruto moaned again, legs twitching, opening wider on instinct.

"Sure you do" Kakashi turned Naruto around, making him put his hands and knees on the bed, ass facing his member.

The silver-haired man gently touched one of the boys nine tails, curling it around his hand and lightly pulling it. The boy whined.

Rubbing his cock against his ass crack, Kakashi massaged his ass cheeks, making Naruto shake with lust and need, drawing a quiet groan at the feeling.

The boy is so warm already, how would it feel once he was inside? He licked his lips, canines showing slightly, before harshly inserting his penis into the pink puckered hot and tight hole.

A groan escaped his lips, followed by a light shriek from Naruto who was laying his forehead against the bed sheets, tears in his eyes.

He bent over, kissing his shoulder, before continuing, gritting his teeth as Narutos walls seem to suck him in, trying to go slow so he wouldn't hurt him.

"You alright?" he asked after he sheathed himself into the hilt, his hips touching the blonds ass cheeks.

"Y-yeah" came the strained reply, eyes clenched shut and sharp teeth biting his lips, drawing blood.

Immediately he drew the boy into a kiss, sucking on his lip and biting on it, making his lip bleed. Kakashi kissed him even harder, the taste of blood making him dizzy.

Their kiss was all teeth and tongue. Wildy battling for dominance, all rationality that was once present was gone by the time Kakashi started to roughly thrust into Naruto.

This seemed to go on for a while, moans, and groans filling the once silent room.

Naruto stopped the kiss, trying to catch his breath "I-I'm g-gonna!"

"It's okay" Kakashi growled, eyes flashing, "Don't hold yourself back"

He quickened his pace, every thrust making a lewd squelching noise and the fox boy whimpered pathetically, long nails digging into his palms.

He gasped as he felt a rough thrust against his prostate and he came, thick white substance spurting from his cock.

Kakashi gritted his teeth and dug his fingers into Naruto's waist, tensing as he felt Naruto constrict around him. Squeezing him almost painfully, with a few more thrusts he came, holding Naruto around the waist, almost falling on top of him.

Naruto panted, fox ears twitching, "Dang"

A chuckle was heard, "Dang indeed. "

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't reeeaally AU, as I don't really know much stuff about that, so I kinda did my own thing??  
> I tried making it rough, really, I did but-
> 
> I hope it's enough *tired sigh*


End file.
